


Everyone and then some

by givebackmylifecas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, little to no angst, martín andrés and sergio are grownups, thats it, the gang are young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: “This,” Martín tells Paula. “Is Andrés. He’s Sergio’s brother. So he’s also your tío.”She frowns. “But why have I never met him?”“Because he had a gay freak out and moved to France,” Tokyo mutters.Martín takes the gang (and Paula) out for food and runs into a familiar face
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	Everyone and then some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teawithouthumor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithouthumor/gifts).



> written based on a prompt from the lovely ksushu about Martín taking the kids to McDonald's, walking out and spilling a milkshake all over Andrés  
> No TWs for once  
> Fic title from the Halsey song "clementine"

Martín is happy to take Sergio’s step-daughter out for dinner. Of course he is, he and Sergio have known each other and been friends for years now and the addition of Raquel and her daughter had been a welcome one. What Martín isn’t happy about – and definitely hadn’t agreed to by the way – was taking Sergio’s gaggle of foster children and research assistants too.

The group, which ranged from Paula at six to Manila at twenty-two, was currently trying to convince Martín to take them to McDonald’s instead of one of Sergio’s healthy, pre-approved rabbit food restaurants.

He takes a moment to wish that Helsinki – whose role in Sergio’s household still wasn’t clear to him, somewhere between a nanny and a bodyguard from what Martín could tell – or even one of the other researchers, Marseille and Bogota, had come with him. Another adult would have been nice to help control these children and yes, he’s including everyone over the age of eighteen in that assessment too.

“Please, Palermo,” Denver begs, calling Martín by the stupid nickname Sergio had suggested to help everyone bond. They really were stupid, but Martín couldn’t remember most of the kids’ real names now.

“I don’t know, Sergio said to take you guys somewhere healthy,” Martín says and there’s a collective groan.

Tokyo rolls her eyes. At twenty-one she’s been with Sergio the longest, which also means she’s been annoying Martín for the past decade. “Come on, Palermo, who cares what the Professor said? It’s just this once.”

“Besides,” Manila butts in. “You’re paying, right? I’m sure McDonald’s will be cheaper than an actual restaurant.”

Martín gives her a considering look. “Are you calling me tight-fisted?”

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. “No, of course not.”

“Please, Tío Martín?” a tiny voice asks and he looks down to see Paula gripping his trouser leg. “Sergio and mama never take me to McDonald’s.”

He lifts her into his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist as best she can, giving him her best pleading look. Her puppy-eyes are second only to Rio’s, who is also the second youngest at thirteen and has clearly been teaching her some tricks.

“Please?” Paula asks again and he sighs.

“Princesa, you’re getting far too good at getting me to do whatever you want, you know that?” he asks, pinching her cheek and she giggles. “Okay, McDonald’s it is.”

There’s a resounding cheer and Martín rolls his eyes when both Rio and Denver try and jump on him from behind.

“Okay, okay get off me. But if Sergio asks any of you, we went to the Lettuce Leaf, alright?” he asks, frowning at the older kids. There’s lots of serious face nodding at him and he sighs. “Let’s go then.”

Nairobi, Denver, and Tokyo storm ahead, with Rio running a little to catch up with them. Martín secures Paula a little more tightly on his hip and follows them, Manila and Stockholm trailing after him.

Martín listens to Paula explaining the complicated plot of her favourite film – something to do with a giant cat in a hat – while making sure that the four up front don’t get into any trouble.

The city centre is bustling, but when they get to the McDonald’s it thankfully doesn’t look too busy. Martín gathers everyone together outside the doors.

“Have you all thought about what you want? I want you to tell me now, and there will be no changing of minds and sudden decision making once I’ve written it down, okay?” Martín asks, pulling out his phone.

Paula squirms and he puts her down, making sure she’s holding Manila’s hand before focussing on his phone. He opens the notes app and turns to Denver, knowing it will likely take the longest.

“Okay, so,” Denver starts and Martín starts typing in the absurd amount of food the boy wants. By the time everyone has told him their order, his list is a mile long.

“Sergio owes me so bad for this,” he mutters, before gesturing for the group to enter.

They swarm into the restaurant like a horde of hungry locusts and Martín – with Manila and Nairobi’s help – guides them over to one of the long tables.

Once he’s sure everyone is seated and not going anywhere, he goes up to the counter where the worker is already eyeing him tiredly.

“Hello and welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get you?” she asks and Martín smiles apologetically.

“It’s a lot, but here it goes. I’d like a Happy Meal with chicken nuggets and an apple juice, six double cheeseburgers – three of those with no pickles please. A smarties McFlurry, a Big Vegan burger, two Big Macs, two chicken burgers, nine chicken nuggets, a chicken and cheese box, curly fries, a Big Tasty Bacon, a triple cheese burger, seven large portions of chips, four large cokes, a fanta, a sprite, and a large chocolate milkshake,” Martín reads off, feeling slightly out of breath when he’s done.

The worker blinks at him. “I’m sorry sir, could you repeat that?”

Martín groans, but does as she asks, reeling the whole thing off again.

Eventually the poor server stops typing. “Thank you very much for your order, the total is 107,49€.”

Martín chokes a little at the sum, but hands over his card obligingly.

He’s handed a plastic sign with a number on it. “Just position this on your table and we’ll bring over your food shortly.”

He goes over to the table where the kids are waiting, sliding onto the bench seat beside Paula.

“Where’s the food?” Nairobi asks with a frown.

Martín scowls at her. “They’ll bring it over in a minute. Honestly, I know it’s fast food, but they’re not that quick – especially since Rio and Denver alone ordered enough to feed a small country.”

Paula giggles and Martín smiles at her.

“You’re such a softie,” Manila teases him and he covers Paula’s eyes so he can flip her off without Raquel breaking into his apartment and murdering him in his sleep later tonight.

“I’m hungry,” Rio complains.

“The food will be here soon,” Stockholm says soothingly and he smiles at her.

Denver scowls, but then brightens when he sees two servers coming towards them, heavily laden tray in each hand. “Thank god, I’m starving,” he announces.

Martín hands Paula her food, grabs his own and then watches as the others dive in, squabbling about who’s food is who's.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and there’s no food left to be seen. Denver and Rio both look like they’re about to pass out or fall into a food-coma for the foreseeable future, Nairobi and Tokyo are squabbling over whether they should go and order more McFlurries, and Stockholm and Manila are talking about one of the boys Manila has been going out with.

“Okay, everyone clear up and we’ll go back to the house,” Martín orders and the kids – with a lot of grumbling on Denver and Tokyo’s part – comply.

They start piling the rubbish onto the trays and collecting the empty cups.

“Wait,” Paula suddenly says, looking up from the toy car she was playing with. “Tío Martín hasn’t finished his milkshake, you can’t throw it away,” she tells Nairobi, who sighs but puts the half-full cup back down.

“Thank you, princesa,” Martín tells Paula, grabbing both her hand and his milkshake, he makes sure everyone else is read to go and then leads the way out of the restaurant.

He’s so focussed on listening to Paula, who’s asking questions about the type of car she got with her food, that he doesn’t look where he’s going once he’s out the door. Which is why he walks straight into someone out on the street. The milkshake is knocked out of his hand and goes everywhere, some down his own shirt, and a little even lands on Paula’s head making her shriek.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he says, looking at the milkshake that’s all over the other person’s white shirt too.

“It’s alright,” a familiar voice says and for the first time Martín actually looks at the other man’s face.

“Andrés?” he asks in disbelief, the colour draining from his face.

“In the flesh,” Andrés says with a smile as he wipes at his ruined shirt.

Martín gapes. Behind him he hears Tokyo and Denver whispering with Stockholm and Manila, but he ignores them, all his attention on the man he hasn’t seen in five years.

“I -,” he begins. “What are you doing here?”

Andrés shrugs. “I came to see Sergio and when I asked about you he said you’d taken the kids to dinner in town. He mentioned something about lettuce, but I figured you’d let yourself be persuaded to go somewhere more fun.”

“You figured?” Martín repeats slowly, still reeling.

“Tío, who are you talking to?” Paula whines and Martín picks her up again so she’s at eye-level with Andrés, careful not to get any more milkshake on her.

“This,” Martín tells her. “Is Andrés. He’s Sergio’s brother. So he’s also your tío.”

Paula frowns. “But why have I never met him?”

“Because he had a gay freak out and moved to France,” Tokyo mutters from behind Martín. There’s a thump and Tokyo cries out – Martín decides to buy Manila something really nice for her birthday next month.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Tokyo. Anyway,” Andrés says, clearing his throat. “Are you guys heading back to the house? I’ll walk with you.”

Martín nods and gestures for everyone to start walking. Manila drags Tokyo and Denver ahead with her. Rio, Stockholm and Nairobi follow, all throwing Andrés confused glances. None of them were staying with Sergio before Andrés left, so he imagines they must not quite understand what this stranger is doing here. He just hopes Manila stops Tokyo and Denver from running their mouths too much.

“So,” Martín says after they’ve walked in silence for a couple of minutes. He’s still carrying Paula, her head resting against his shoulder and he has the awful suspicion that she’s going to go to sleep soon, but he can’t bring himself to make her walk. “How’s Tatiana?”

He risks a glance at Andrés who looks unbothered by the question.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I haven’t seen her in four years.”

Martín nods, it isn’t entirely surprising. “So who are you with now? I’m sure France had lots of women to your liking.”

“No one in France,” Andrés says and Martín raises an eyebrow.

“Well,” he says, trying to sound sincere. “I’m sure if you stick around you’ll find someone here. Toledo’s not as big as Paris, but I’ve no doubt you’ll never be short of female company.”

Andrés is quiet for a long moment and Martín readjusts Paula who’s starting to get heavy. Thankfully they aren’t far from the house, Sergio having been persuaded by Raquel to relocate somewhere more central when they got married.

Andrés doesn’t speak again until they turn onto their street, one with huge houses set far back from the road and all boasting large back gardens.

“I think I’ve already found someone here,” he says and Martín’s heart drops.

He looks at Paula who’s eyes are closed, but fluttering open every now and then – not quite asleep yet. “Well, that was quick but… I’m happy for you, I’m sure she’s lovely,” he says quietly, quickening his pace a little.

Andrés easily keeps up. “Martín,” he says as Martín keeps walking.

The others have reached the front gate and Martín hurries over to them, pushing past a worried looking Manila to carry Paula up the front path and into the house.

Behind him, he hears Denver talking to Andrés, but he concentrates on getting the front door unlocked. He only makes it halfway down the hall, before Raquel appears.

“Here, let me take her,” Raquel says, hands already reaching out for her daughter. “Sergio is out back,” she adds pointedly once Martín has given Paula to her.

He sighs. “Thanks Raquel.”

She smiles and he heads down the hall, through the kitchen, out the backdoor and onto the patio where Sergio is sitting, nursing a beer.

“Martín,” he says, when he sees him approach. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was coming. He just… turned up.”

Martín shrugs, flopping down into the chair next to Sergio. “It’s alright, I was just surprised is all.”

“I know, I was going to warn you, but… well, I thought maybe it was best if he talked to you first.”

Martín frowns. “I don’t know that there was much to talk about. He said he’s found someone. I assume he’s here to invite you to another wedding.”

“I don’t think so,” Sergio says slowly.

“Well, maybe this one isn’t the marriage type but I’m sure it’ll happen eventually,” Martín says, stealing Sergio’s beer and taking a swig.

“I’m sure it will,” a voice says and Andrés steps out of the house.

Martín gives Sergio a look. “See?”

Sergio sighs, looking exasperated. “I’m going to leave you two to talk.”

“Thank you,” Andrés says at the same time as Martín says “That won’t be necessary.”

Sergio gets up, grabbing his beer back from Martín and giving Andrés an uninterpretable look before going inside.

Martín watches Andrés, still in his horribly stained shirt, walk towards him and take the seat Sergio vacated.

“I’m sorry,” Martín says before Andrés can speak. “For making you feel like you had to leave. For kissing you. You shouldn’t have had to move countries because I made you uncomfortable.”

He looks down at his hands, waiting for Andrés to speak. He doesn’t and when Martín looks up at him, he’s just smiling softly, mouth still slightly lopsided after all this time.

“What?” Martín asks and Andrés shakes his head.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I must have been a saint in a past life, because I’m certainly not in this one,” Andrés says and Martín frowns in confusion. “You never needed to apologise, Martín. But I do, it’s the whole reason I came back.”

“It is?”

Andrés nods. “Yes. What I did, the way I behaved after you kissed me, it was wrong. I shouldn’t have walked out on you like that, let alone disappeared for five years.”

“You shouldn’t have left for so long,” Martín agrees. “But I’m not going to tell you that you shouldn’t have acted like you did. You were uncomfortable because you didn’t feel the same way. I’m not saying that it didn’t hurt, or that I wasn’t angry for a long time, but I understand.”

“You don’t though,” Andrés says, leaning forward in his chair, one hand coming to rest on Martín’s knee. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t feel the same way, I left because I did and I was scared.”

“Oh,” Martín says faintly, trying to work out just exactly when he fell asleep. “You felt the same?”

“I did,” Andrés tells him solemnly. “I still do.”

Martín shakes his head. “But earlier, you said that you’d found someone.”

“I did,” Andrés nods. “Twelve years ago, in Buenos Aires.” Martín blinks dumbly. “It’s you, Martín,” Andrés prompts with a smile.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“You came back here, for me?”

“Yes.”

“Because you love me?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t want to be with some French woman instead of me?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You really love me?”

“Yes.”

“Andrés, you – hmpf.”

Martín’s next question is cut off by Andrés’ lips on his. He melts into the kiss, despite the awkward angle – him still sitting, Andrés bent far too far forward in his chair.

“Does that answer your question?” Andrés asks, pulling away just enough to speak.

Martín shrugs, getting to his feet only to drop into Andrés lap. “Maybe. You might need to answer some more.”

Andrés grins, wrapping an arm around Martín’s waist, burying the other hand in his hair to drag him into another kiss.

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this? maybe? feel free to leave your opinions here or on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo))


End file.
